


Thoughts on Love

by wandersthroughfandoms



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandersthroughfandoms/pseuds/wandersthroughfandoms
Summary: Minako reflecting on what Ace said to her in the past about doomed love.





	Thoughts on Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is my first fic in a very long time. Please review even if it is just to say hi. This one shot was bugging me all day and I just had to write it. I also may have another in the works (fingers crossed). Also, I hate writing summaries and endings.

Thoughts on Love  
Minako had never really put any thought into what Ace had said about her love being doomed for all eternity. She tried not to let it show that those words and that prediction had bugged her. For planet’s sake, she was the reincarnation of the Goddess of Love, who would ever think that she would never love someone.  
But the night before Usagi’s wedding brought up old memories of times forgotten, wars won, lovers lost, and those words of doomed loved played forever in her mind. Now, Minako was never one to ponder the meaning of words, but when faced with a dilemma like this anyone would be out of character, for the meaning of love had several meanings.  
There was the love of parents to their children, although at times Minako never felt like she got the best of this type of love. Her mother was always after her for better grades and her father was never one to comfort her. There is the love that siblings have for each other. There was the love of the romantic kind that was saved for one’s significate other. The type of love that Usagi and Mamoru had for each other, the kind she wished for. The kind that she could have had with Kunzite back in the Silver Millennium, the kind that had Fate given them a second chance they would have had. There was the love of a crush, and Minako had many of those. She was very familiar with this type of love since the age of 13, when she first met Alan in London. Even now she still had feelings for him; blame it on being the Goddess of Love, for she would not forget all of those people she had loved. There was the love of a mentor, for Minako did love Artemis and she was sure that 95% of the time he loved her back and she was also sure that Luna and Usagi had the same relationship. Minako knew that both her and Usagi where hard to handle on occasions but also knew that Artemis and Luna would never give up on them for they loved them like their own.  
There was the love of duty, for Minako did love protecting Usagi, just like Sailor Pluto loved her duty as the Guardian of Time. And this was where Ace made the prediction that her love would be doomed for she would put duty first before love. Minako knew it was her duty to protect the Princess. Minako also knew that she would do anything for Usagi, even die for her, because she loved her. And thus brings us to the last type of love, the love of friendship. Now who would have predicted in anything the friends that Minako would make, for she loved every single one of them. She loves Usagi as more than just the Princess. Usagi was a great friend and they had many things in common. She loves Ami, although Minako wasn’t really smart and she knew that Ami was there for her to help her out of anything. She loves Rei, because she always knows what to say when one is down. She loves Makoto, and just not because of her cooking – although that has a little to do with it. She loves Haruka and Michiru, and looks up to them. She loves Chibiusa and Hotaru; although she will never admit that little Hotaru scares her. She loves Setsuna, as she is always there to listen. She even loves Mamoru as a brother.  
Even though Ace said that Minako’s love would be doomed he never realized all the types of love there is. So no Minako did not believe that her love was doomed for she didn’t just have one love: she had many and that love was the love of her friends. Even with this type of love, Minako was still wishing and hoping that Fate would give her the chance for another type. She was hoping that Fate would also give Kunzite that same chance and bring him back. But it was not a day to be sad or wish for things it was a day of celebration, a day to celebrate one's love for another, and Usagi and Mamoru were perfect for each other because they were madly in love.


End file.
